The present invention relates to a transporting arrangement for moving products. The transporting arrangement is used especially to transport products and/or containers in filling or packaging plants.
Linear, rotary or integrated transporting arrangements are known in which the transporting units (also: movers) are mounted on a linear, rotary or integrated guide system. The guide rails of the guide system thereby form a path of movement, on which a plurality of individual transporting units are freely movable. The transporting units can be moved via electromagnetic linear drives. By means of these transporting units, products in various formats can be transported individually and independently of one another. U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,107B2 constitutes exemplary prior art.